


Feelings

by 50shadesofsubtext



Series: SPN AU and Trope Bingo [11]
Category: Supernatural, Wayward Sisters (TV)
Genre: Coffee Shops, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, SPN AU and Trope Bingo, SPN Fluff Bingo, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wayward Sisters Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 17:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13506156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50shadesofsubtext/pseuds/50shadesofsubtext
Summary: Claire drags Kaia to the coffee shop to look at cute girls, but she didn't know Kaia only went to spend time with her.My fill for the SPN AU and Trope Bingo for the square friends to lovers.My fill for the SPN Fluff Bingo for the square friends to lovers.My fill for the Wayward Sisters Bingo for the square coffee shop au.





	Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Hayley Kiyoko's song of the same name.

Kaia watched Claire as her eyes dragged across the room on a lookout. The blond's eyes stopped, and Kaia looked to her left. A brunette with a rolled up yoga mat across her back stood at the counter, and Kaia could just make out Yoga Mat’s sing-song voice as she talked to someone on the phone.

“What about her?” Claire asked, nodding in Yoga Mat’s direction.  

“She’s on her phone. In a coffee shop.” Kaia didn’t mean it to sound so judgemental, but Claire pierced her lips.

“Yeah, but she’s cute.”

“You can’t see her face.”

“You can see her butt,” Claire said it approvingly, like the girl’s butt was all that mattered.

Kaia reached for the cup in front of her. She didn’t even want to be here. The smell of Lululemon and yoga aroma drowned out the coffee grounds.

That morning, when Claire complained about there being no single girls in town, Kaia just stared at her pancakes and tried not to look sad that Claire still hadn’t noticed her. It was Patience that told her the girls from her yoga class got coffee after each session. “I’m sure plenty of them are gay,” she said. Claire bounced in her seat and begged Kaia to take a look with her.

“You know,” Claire nudged her with a foot, “I bet you could find someone here too.”

Kaia took a sip of her tea before raising her eyes to meet Claire’s. “I’m good, thanks.”

Claire just shrugged and went back to watching the yoga girls around them. Yoga Mat put down her phone when she sat with her friends. Kaia didn’t understand why Claire’s eyes tracked over to that corner. She didn’t even know the girl.

Kaia drained her tea. She shouldn’t be here. She hated the way Claire ignored her in favor of watching the girl that obviously had something she didn’t. “I’m gonna go,” she said as she pushed out of her chair.

Claire looked up, startled. Kaia heard scrambling behind her as she threw open the coffee house door. “Kaia, wait!” Claire cried behind her, and she stopped when Claire grabbed her shoulder. “What’s wrong?”

Kaia looked at the ground and tucked the hair that fell across her face behind her ear. She didn’t say anything.

“Come on, talk to me.” Kaia heard the smile in Claire’s voice, and when she raised her eyes, Claire had a gentle little smile on her lips.

She wanted to explain, to tell Claire that she was all she thought about since she moved in. She wanted to say that she dreamed about the blue of Claire’s eyes, the way her blond ringlets fell around her shoulders. “It’s nothing. I just have stuff to do at the house.”

Claire gave her a real smile then. “Okay, I’ll walk with you.” She linked arms with Kaia and started to pull them down the street.

“I’m fine to walk by myself,” Kaia told her. “You can go cruise for girls back there.”

Claire turned back with a confused look on her face. “What do you mean? It’s no fun without you there.”

Kaia bit her lip. She wasn’t going to say anything. She didn’t want to force herself on Claire like guys did. But self-restraint was hard, and Claire looked like pure sunshine in this light. “Claire, I like you.” The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them and she glanced back at the ground so she wouldn’t see Claire’s disappointed look.

Claire pulled her arm away, and her shoes appeared on the edge of Kaia’s vision. “Yeah, I like you too.”

Kaia shook her head, “No, I like, like you. You’re gorgeous and strong, and you don’t like me like that, so I’m just gonna—”

Claire cut her off with a soft touch of her hand. “Kaia, look at me.” Claire's voice was soft and sweet like honey.

Kaia raised her eyes until they met Claire’s. She was smiling her silly happy smile. “Why didn’t you tell me before, you goof? I like you too. I thought you didn’t like me!”

Kaia looked at her like she was crazy. “But… you are so amazing… I’m just—”

“—Perfect.”

They looked at each other for a minute, and a smile twisted on Kaia’s lips. Claire squeezed her hand and Kaia squeezed back. “Can we go home now?” Kaia asked.

“Whatever you want, Princess.” Claire pulled Kaia’s hand until they were side by side and they walked back to Jody’s house with their hands swinging together between them.


End file.
